Dawn of Night
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Dawn was living with her two best friends, May and Lyra, in a dorm. They are they top students…even May who always ate and slept in class. How could this be? Easy, they aren't human. When 3 boys come into their school, somehow things take a turn for the worst. Rated M for future chapters – lemons, langue, violence and blood. Ikari/Contest/Soulsilver
1. Chapter 1

**AmberthCat: Welcome to the first chapter of Dawn of the Night!**

**Fans: *screams loudly and claps***

**AmbertheCat: good, good. Nice to see every so happy! Now let me introduce to you the characters of the story! *turns to the door***

**Fans: *cheers***

***no one comes out***

**AmbertheCat: …GET OUT HERE!**

***the girls come out rushed***

**Dawn: geez, we were getting ready Ambs!**

**Lyra: speak for your self.**

**May: *gasping from running over***

**Dawn: wow May your out of shape…**

**AmbertheCat: …sit… *they went and sat* where are the guys?**

**Lyra: hiding from you…**

**AmbertheCat: where?**

**May: Drew is in his dressing room.**

**Dawn: I don't know where Paul is…**

**Lyra: Silver is with Paul…**

**AmbertheCat: Lyra, where is Silver and Paul?**

**Lyra: trying to find the exit…**

***Reggie come in with Silver over his shoulder, failing, and Paul being dragged by the back collar of his shirt* *the fans go nuts***

**AmbertheCat: Thanks Reggie, boys get to you seat while I go get mister cocky pants…**

***Paul and Silver slouch in there seats, not wanted to be there***

***I go off screen, but my mic is still on***

**AmbertheCat: Drew! Get out here! *banging can be heard thru the speakers***

**Drew: get off my back!**

**AmberthCat: Drew out now! Before I get the guards to drag you butt out!**

**Drew: fine woman!**

***I come back with a not too happy Drew, he goes to his seat***

**AmbertheCat: NOW THEN! We are going to show you, our wonderful fans, and a new story! And our guests for this broadcast are: Dawn! May! Lyra! Paul! Drew! And Silver! How are you guys doing this fine evening?**

***the guys grunt while the girls smile a bit***

**May: Uh Ambs, we kind of don't want to be hear on our Saturday Night…**

**AmbertheCat: …May…it's Tuesday…**

**May: no, my calendar says Saturday…the 21****st****…**

**AmbertheCat: let me see… *looks at her phone* WHO MESSED WITH MAY'S PHONE! *I saw Drew snickering and May was flushed from embarrassment* Drew for messing with one of my favorite Characters you get to do the disclaimer and other stuff…**

**Drew: Awe, crap…AmbertheCat does not own Pokemon, Characters or anything but the plot…**

**AmbertheCat: good, now with that lets start the with the info for the story! And then we will show our lovely audience the First Arc!**

**Drew: *sighs***

**Silver: *snickers at Drew***

**Drew: The information for the story is: **Dawn was living with her two best friends, May and Lyra, in a dorm. They are they top students…even May who always ate and slept in class. How could this be? Easy, they aren't human. When 3 boys come into their school, somehow things take a turn for the worst.

**AmbertheCat: Good, now I will be showing the chapter soon, so until then Keep an eye out for it! Say bye everyone! *I smile***

***silent***

**AmbertheCat: SAY BYE!**

**Dawn: Bye!**

**Lyra: Later!**

**May: See ya soon!**

**Paul: *grunts***

**Silver: *waves awkwardly***

**Drew: *does a three finger wave***

**AmbertheCat: well it sort of works, well SEE YOU LATER! THIS IS AMBERTHECAT SIGNING OFF!**


	2. Chapter 2

No. 1 We aren't human

**Man this took forever! Here is the real first chapter of Dawn of Night! A very special shout out to my bestie Eriki! Without her, I probably would have gone to bed tonight without even finishing this. *sighs* I love her random moments when she is bored! xD**

It was the new school year. For me and my friends, May and Lyra, it was our third year in this school. We were known as the most desired students. Straight A's, perfect attendance, best battler's, top in the female popularity charts; we were tied in everything we did. We didn't fight with each other over the position of No. 1 but instead we shared it happily.

Our grades from the very beginning of our school career, we toped in every subject. Our lowest score on the Mid-Terms was an even 255 out of 250. Some think we cheat, others think we are gifted…

Our prefect attendance was because with our 'unique' families don't support anything less than prefect in attendance. Going to this school was not just to learn about education, but to also learn about the 'human' population.

The top female charts were something the student council decided to do; my unique blue hair and cobalt eyes were eye catching to a lot of freshman. May's chocolate brown hair and sapphire eyes seemed to stun the male and female sophomores. While Lyra's deep dark brown hair and hazel bluish green eyes were loved by the seniors. May's fiery temper was seen as something to worship amongst the rebels of the school. Lyra's knowledge was seen as godly to the teachers. Me, I was always sought after for my fashion sense for couples and their love lives.

Today was the last week till school would start officially. I was looking at the dorm listing to see who I would be sharing a room with. Usually I would be sharing with my friends, but I wanted to see if this year if it would be the same. It was, I noticed my name, Dawn Hikari, with two other very familiar names. I smiled as I read the names. May Haruka. And Lyra Kotone.

I felt someone pounce lightly over my shoulders. I stumbled forward a bit but the person behind me caught me. I turned to see, May smiling as she hugged me from behind, with Lyra smiling as she saw the dorm arrangement.

"Well Dawn, looks like we are rooming together this year as well." May smiled.

"Yea, it's going to be great." I smiled and Lyra noticed new names in the dorms on the guys' side.

"It seems that there are going to be new students in our grade…" Lyra said slightly irked that her carefully thought out unvoiced plan of the school year seem to twist in her mind.

"Lyra, remember, no predicting…the school year hasn't even started yet." I said as May got off me to go look at the names.

"I know, but some how I can feel things becoming a wreck…you know I can't stop the feeling sometimes…" Lyra sighed then smiled as May came back.

"They're names are Andrew Shuu, Paul Shinji and Silver Shinji." May said as we walked to the office to get our schedules.

Once we got our schedules we said our good byes until we would meet at our workplace. I went home and packed so I could take my stuff to the dorm we were assigned to. With the help of the movers I got everything in the room before May and Lyra. I set up my stuff in the corner near the bed on the left.

The room was always big for us. The rooms we had usually had three beds and two large windows on the walls near each other. The beds had paralleled of each other. The bathrooms linked into a sink area but separated into different bathrooms with toilets, shower, baths, and closets. I decided to take the far left bathroom to put my clothes and usual stuff in.

I took my work clothes and walked out of the dorm and headed to work. By now May and Lyra should be there. As I walked down the city's street I stopped in front of a café called Café Rosabella. I walked around back and entered through the employee doors. I walked into the changing room and I saw Lyra was helping May into her uniform. As much as May hated working as a maid for a café, we still needed the experience in dealing with the 'human' populations. And May knew she was popular with males and females. Lyra was already in her uniform and gently patted May's head as May tried to put on the head piece.

When they saw me enter May shot me a worried glance.

"What's up?" I asked, already knowing what might be the matter.

"Conway is waiting for you in his usual spot." Lyra said as she came up from behind me and helped me with the strings.

"He's back again? School is going to start soon, so shouldn't he be getting ready?" I shook my head. It's not like I hated the human boy, but he was very strange and often asked me to write strange things on the Omurice that he ate. Plus he stares were unnerving.

May sighed, clearing wishing she could beat him into the next life. But she knew she could not, at least not while she was on the clock.

"Let's just get our shift over with…" May sighed again then smiled as we all smiled and entered the café to start our shift.

May walked around in her assigned area, taking orders and the occasional chat with a customer. Her favorite customer came in and walked over to her as she offered him a seat. His name was Brendan Birch. He had a class with us in our freshman year. And I have noticed he developed a crush on May. He ordered his usual, an ice coffee and hot fudge sundae.

Lyra was working her area, also taking orders but hardly taking the time to chat with her customers. Lyra's customers were still too shy to try to talk to her. When a boy from our class in our sophomore year came in and sat in his usual spot Lyra went to him and took his order. I recognized the boy to be Ethan Hibiki. He hardly talked to Lyra ever since she turned him down for a date. But he still took the time to visit her while she worked.

I brought my attention back to my work area. I only had Conway in my assigned area. I forced a smile on my face as I brought him his Omurice. "What would you like me to write?"

"Hmm, this time, how about "Forever yours"?" he smiled as he took my hand as I wrote the words carefully.

"I'm sorry but intimate touching with the maids here is against the rules, so if you please release me…" I said as I finished writing but his hand was still on mine.

Conway smiled more. "Rules are meant to be broken, say what are you doing after work?" he stood and still held me close.

"Asking for private time with a maid is a rule violation…" May said as held a stake knife in her hands and twirled it around effortlessly. She and Lyra were now at the entrance to the area where I watered.

"Mister Conway, if I am not mistake this will be your fourth attempt at getting information that is not given out…and you are not suppose to ask. We, the staff, have told you over and over to not let this repeat. If you kindly remove your self from the premises…" Lyra said carefully but menacingly.

Conway cursed under his breath and walked out. I slowly breathed out as the manager came out and took me to the back and had a replacement maid take over watching over my assigned area. I stayed in back for about an hour before coming back out to continue my work. I noticed May was being hit on by a female customer, I was about to step in when a boy with unique hair stepped in. He had green hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a green button up shirt and black pants. I was close enough to hear what he said.

"You know it's not right to break the rules, and you can clearly see that this fine maid is not happy with your flirting." He said to the woman. May just looked at him, studying him carefully.

The woman got down right mad at the boy with green hair that she dumped her water on him and stormed out of the café as soon as she saw me and Lyra coming over. May still was studying him.

"Might I have a towel?" he asked.

May smiled her maid smile and brought him a towel.

As he was drying off the front door opened with the ringing of the bells. I turned and welcomed the customer. It was a boy rather tall, with also unique hair and eyes. He had plum purple hair and purple eyes. Behind him was another boy almost the same size as him, again not very normal hair and eyes. This boys' hair was a bright deep red and his eyes were silver. They both had an equal scowl on their faces, as they looked into the café. Their eyes stopped wandering when they saw the green haired boy and they walked over.

"Finally we found you…" the silver eyed one said. Lyra seemed to be studying his behavior quite a bit.

"Idiot we need to get to the school to sign in, we don't have time to waste here…" the purple eyed boy scowled. "Also why are you soaking wet?"

"Just doing some rescuing…why, are you worried?" the green haired boy smiled as he handed the towel back to May.

The purple eyed boy growled while the silver eyed one sighed loudly as the three of them walked out of the café. The manager, who apparently was watching the whole thing, came running over. She was a fanatic about pairing me and my friends with whatever hot 'human' being that came in… She was going on and on about how hot those boy's were and how their beauty should only be paired with ours. I could see from the corner of my eyes May looked like she wanted to gag. May was not one to be fond of being paired with someone against her will. Lyra wasn't interested in the manager's fanatics so she went on the computer to calculate the amount of income they have gotten in all of our tips and paychecks. I watched with enjoyment as fanatic fantasies were babbled from her mouth. But as much as my 'ability' to work with peoples love lives, I was not interested in starting my own, and it was the same with May and Lyra.

We had not desire to enter a relationship with anyone of the 'human' population. Why? Because we are Goddesses, not even human. I am of Love; May is of War, while Lyra is Wisdom. Like I said, we aren't even human…so why enter a relationship with a human?

**Do you think they are going to fall in love? Well duh! But is it really unwilling like they seem to feel? Who are these boys from the café? There is still a week till school; I wonder what I will make happen! X3**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

No. 2 The Rescue and Nightmare

**Even though my bestie Eriki doesn't know it, she actually helped greatly with this chapter. Our normal pointless rambles helped me make this chapter what it is. X3**

**So thank you my dearest bestie! Thank you for staying up till after midnight to talk to me when I have writers block and then getting rid of it just by talking to me! You are like the best non-stalker ever!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

Dawn's POV:

Yesterday Conway was forced to leave the café. And so far I have not seen him around Café Rosabella. I was beginning to relax when I looked out my window and saw him standing in front of my house, looking up at the window I was in. How did he get my address?

I move away from the window and grab my cell. I dialed May. It ringed twice before she answered. "Dawn? Is something wrong?"

It's true I normally called her without notice if something was bothering me.

"It's Conway, he is in front of my house." I tried to keep my voice from shaking, but this was way too creepy for me. I was never fond of stalkers.

There was a very short silence over the other end of the call, and then May spoke. "I will be right there. Don't open the door for anything." And she hung up.

I knew I could count on May; after all she was very protective of me and Lyra. If we ever felt threaten by a human or demon or anything we didn't like, May would be the first to beat the threat down with her fiery anger blazing and not stopping until the threat was either dead or gone completely. I knew she would be here within 5 minutes, I took comfort in that. She always seemed to put much haste in coming to our rescue.

I peeked out the window and Conway was still looking at me, but this time he was trying to get over the gated fence. I could see his hungry eyes look over my body. I quickly hid under my stuffed animals in my closet. I counted the minutes to hopefully when May would arrive. I heard the front door open. I knew it could not have been May, she usually came threw the back door, plus the front door was locked when I last checked. I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hall towards my room.

I shrunk deeper into my little hut of animals as I saw Conway look around my room. He looked under the bed, in my bathroom and finally he turned to the closet. He walked over; I held my breath as he opened the door. I squeezed my eyes shut and continued to hold my breath. I opened my eyes slowly to see Conway removing the stuff animals. He had found me. I tried to move away from him, but he swiftly caught me and I landed on the floor with him leaning over top of me. Fear ran threw my mind as I thought; he is going to rape me!

Right as I felt his hand touch my legs under my skirt I could hear May hastily coming up the steps. Conway's eyes snapped towards the door as May came threw with fury in her eyes, and a metallic baseball bat in her hand. She sneered at Conway. "So you think you're the best thing for Dawn? I think not!" She took a swing and he ducked quickly and ran out the door.

May thought for less than a second about chasing after him to beat him senseless, but thought better of when she saw me shaking. She came over and patted my head. I leaned into her chest and cried. Normally I wouldn't be so shaken. But that Conway had always creped me out but this…this was too much!

May still held the bat close to my back as she patted my head and soothed my hair. I knew after she was done here she was going to hunt down Conway. May had always hated him and now she had a really good excuse to beat him into the next life. May took out her cell and dialed the police. As we sat there in my room I could hear May telling the police what happened. At least May was now trying to understand human life. But then she dialed her cell to her little army that worked for her. After all she was a Goddess of War, she had an army of what normal people called demons working for her. She told them the name of there target and the conditions for his torture.

I heard May say something along the lines of: make him suffer but only enough to make him never come near Dawn again. I heard the demons agree with willingly glee. Her little army was only fond of me and Lyra. They never listened to her father, only May, whenever she called upon them.

I saw May dial Lyra and after the fourth ring she answered. I was close enough to hear what Lyra was saying. "May, you know we have work tomorrow right?" she said, you could hear the keyboard's keys clacking, as if she was typing on her computer.

May said one word. "Conway." And the noises over on Lyra's side of the phone call stopped.

"I will be right there." And the line ended.

May continued to pet my head once more as if to mother me. I had stopped my frantic crying and tried to stop my silent sobs before Lyra showed up. Once Lyra showed up so did the police. I answered as many questions as I could and so did May. Once the police left Lyra walked over and brought with her my favorite hot green tea. It always calmed me. I slowly drank it as May carefully put a blanket over my shoulders. I insisted that I was okay now and that they could go home. But they would not hear of it, they made a bed for themselves on the floor next to my bed.

I sighed; slightly happy I would not be alone this night. I set my drink on my nightstand and got under my blankets, hugging my Buneary plush toy that Lyra and May had gotten me. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

_It was the first day of school; I was walking to my class with May and Lyra walking with me. I saw a few people I recognized, but that was it. I had found my class and when I turned to look around me. It was suddenly night time and I wasn't at school, but in the forest. I heard a voice. Thinking it was either May or Lyra I ran towards it. I entered a clearing and looked around. The voice laughed as I walked to the center of the clearing. I called out May and Lyra's names. I then heard the voice again, but louder this time and coming from behind me. I turned to see who was laughing at me. It was Conway. But this Conway had devil horns and bat wings. I took a few steps back as he approached me. There was a lot of space between us but somehow he managed to get to me faster than I could get away. He held me close and bit my neck lustfully. I struggled to push him away, when he took me to the ground. He pinned my arms above my head and my legs far apart. I looked at him with shock and fear; his eyes were glistening with lust, desire and a hunger for my body. His eyes raked my body as he used his free hand to trail down my arm to my center body. His mouth moved up into a smirk, a smirk that frightened me even more._

I felt someone shaking me and I shot up off my bed. I look around. Not in a forest, not being held down, not being touched by that disgusting Conway's hands…I look over and see Lyra looking at me with a worried expression. May wasn't in the room, so I assumed she was in my kitchen helping her self to some food. I looked at the clock. It was 4:34AM. I sighed and my eyes met with the worried Lyra.

"You were moaning in your sleep…is it another nightmare?" Lyra asked softly. Only she and May truly knew of my nightmares, because they normally come true…

Just then May came in with a cup of hot coco with a cinnamon stick in the mug with whipping cream over top the liquid. She handed it to me. It was clear she made for herself but I can never truly understand why she would give me her favorite drink.

"Just drink, it will help clear you mind…" May smiled softly.

I smiled as I sipped it, I guess I can understand why May likes this sugary drink…it was soothing.

We stayed awake for a while until we fell asleep at the same time. When I woke again, I noticed May was still sleeping and Lyra was not in the room. I heard sounds coming from downstairs, in the kitchen. She is making breakfast…I thought as I smiled. My friends truly spoil me…well its not like I don't spoil them as well.

I noticed May was sleeping half over my lap and half on the floor, with a blanket covering her shoulders. Her face was content. I moved her gently as I could back onto her pillow so I could go downstairs to help with the food, knowing May, she would be very hungry like always…I smiled as I closed the door a bit.

Once downstairs I saw Lyra had made almost every breakfast item in the house, she was working on the last of the eggs and bacon. She made three different drinks, mine, hers and May's favorite morning drinks. Chocolate milk for May, Apple juice for her and Orange juice for me. Lyra smiled as I came in.

"Good morning Dawn" she said.

Today was going to be a good day….at least that's what I hope for…

**Ah I think I might have enjoyed the beginning a bit too much… XD**

**Well it's a new day for the girls, Conway is going to suffer, but we still don't know much on those mystery boys from chapter one. X3**

**Dajioubou! I will be getting to them shortly!**


	4. Chapter 4

No. 3 First day of School

**This shout out is still to my bestie, Eriki! She made me sleep when I didn't want to. DX well it was 4 AM when I was made to sleep! I woke up at 1 PM! XD**

**Anyway, she is the reason why I am able to make a third chapter! Thanks! And to those who enjoy this so far, I am glad you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada!**

It was early in the morning on the first day of school. I fixed my green hair in the mirror as I waited for my roommates to wake up. My thoughts wandered a bit to that maid from last week. The maid with short chocolate brown hair and sapphire eyes; I looked on my bathroom's mirror next to the wall. There was a sketch I drew of her. She had a beauty of no other; she was rivaled only by those other two maids in the shop. But this maid had an air of raw strength. I was lucky enough to do a little rescuing from a woman who was getting fresh with her…

She seemed to be used to female flirting with her. Maybe she didn't need my help…

I heard in the bathroom next door, one of the roommates had started the shower. I got out of my pajama pants and put on my school clothes I had picked out yesterday. As I got my shoes on I heard the other bathroom next door, my bathroom was in the middle, and the sink was running. I sighed softly and before I walked out of my bathroom, I took another look at the sketch of the maid. The only way I was going to see her again is if I go back to that Maid Café. But I would need to know her shift schedule…

I stepped out of my bathroom and went to my bed, where my backpack was. I had to check one last time to see if I had everything, last year at my old school I had forgot my money to pay for lunch for the year…I don't to repeat the same thing or something similar.

Okay, I do have everything. I heard my roommates come out of their bathrooms. They are sort of brothers, they have the same last name but they have different mothers, they're half-brothers. So they're appearances aren't really the same, but some times they act the same. The three of us are around the same age. I am 17, and my other two roommates are close to turning 17.

I turn to see, Paul Shinji, a purple haired and purpled eyed teenage boy loading his backpack. He is a good friend of mine. Behind him on the other bed, farthest away from mine, was Silver Shinji. He had a deep and bright red hair and silver eyes. I some times didn't understand him. One minute he can kind but then the next a total ass…I waited over by the door for my two childhood friends.

"Drew, you know you don't have to wait for us…" Silver said as he finished packing his backpack.

"Yea, but it's the first day of school…" I said.

"Idiot, just because it's the first day doesn't mean your luck will come into play…" Paul said as he grabbed his cell and mp3.

"You say that now…" I mumbled softly. It's true; my luck on first days in a new area or meeting new people isn't the best…

My roommates and I left the dorm and headed towards the school. Once we arrived the gates were opened but…no one was there except some delinquents around the front gate. I and my roommates had looked at each other a little uncertain if it was very safe to try to pass. I noticed a familiar face walking towards the delinquents. It was the maid from the café last week. She goes to this school? But more importantly, why is she carelessly walking towards the obviously dangerous kids in front of the school.

My roommates and I watched with different expressions. Paul was curious to see what would happen, he was always fond of gang fights; he even took part in some. Silver was more or less interested in the possible fight breaking out but instead on if she would live in the end. I, on the other hand, was frighten, was she insane?! You don't just want up to a group of delinquents like they are just your normal kids on the block!

We were close enough to hear what was being said.

"Good morning everyone." She smiled.

"G-good morning boss!" the delinquents shouted as they stepped aside to let her pass. One of the males, a tall and bulky one spoke next. "Boss, have any really good threats lately?"

"Hmm, well there were two new ones…one was Conway, he started to stalk Dawn." She said.

"Did you let him have it?" a female delinquent asked.

"More than you ever will know." She smiled.

"And the other threat?" another female asked.

"Well it was the normal person being fresh after I tried to turn her away…but before I could do anything, I was, should I say, rescued…" she laughed softly.

"Who was the person dumb enough to get in between you and a fight?" a male growled.

I gulped and then she spoke.

"I wouldn't call him dumb, I was working so I couldn't forcefully remove the threat so, in a way I was saved." She reassured them.

"You said 'him', what did he look like?" the first female asked.

"He was really cool and unique. He had a green hair and bright green eyes, tall. He was very kind." She smiled brightly.

I could feel my face heat up a bit, and the stares of my roommates looked at with a smug look. Then I noticed the delinquents looked over to where we were. One of the delinquents tapped the maid from last weeks shoulder and pointed at me. She slowly turned to see what they were looking at. When we locked eyes, I could feel my mind screaming as she walked over with a smile on her face. What do I say? What do I call her? I didn't plan on meeting with her so soon! Damn it, my hands are getting sweaty, what if she wants to shake my hand?

She stopped in front of me and offered her hand. I panicked, my palms were really sweaty, and so I didn't shake her hand. Her mouth formed a frown and she lowered her hand. She looked heart broken. But she put on a smaller smile. "Hi my name is May Haruka. You're one of the new students correct?"

I couldn't find my voice so one of my roommates, Silver spoke. "Yeah, we are the new students, His name is dumb ass." Silver looked at me and I glared at him.

Great now I had to find my voice…"Drew Shuu…" I said to correct my roommate.

"Well Drew, I hope you enjoy your first year here. Maybe I'll see you at lunch. Bye…" she said as she walked away, passed the delinquents.

The delinquents walked over and looked at me and my friends.

"Don't think if the boss is kind to you, you think you could treat her in such a way. We don't care if you did rescue her from a threat. Treat her like that again and you'll be hanging from the ceiling in the cafeteria." After that they walked onto the school grounds to follow May.

"Nice going, dumb ass…" Silver said.

"I don't think I've seen you treat a girl like that before…" Paul smirked. Whenever Paul smirked you knew he was going to be teasing or getting ready for a fight.

"Shut up…" I groaned as we walked onto the school grounds, to head to our class.

First day and my luck already showed its ugly head. I made enemies with the delinquents…but on the bright side I met with the maid but again my luck, I made a bad first impression. I just hope my roommates don't learn about the sketch of her in my bathroom….

**Yeppie I has finished no. 3!**

**To those who don't know, this story is a lemon, but I might change that….still thinking about it…let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

No. 4 Homeroom

**As you know if my shout outs for this so far, in the past 3 chapters, Eriki has been a great help, well she has with this one too! As you know I am posting these past chapters back to back, well whenever I get around to uploading is when you will see the rest! I am trying to get to 5 chapters before I post all these. I will be doing 5 chapters before every post! This is an idea I came up with in my twisted and messed up head! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Characters or anything but the plot and a few OC's!**

Drew's POV:

I sighed loudly as I closed my locker door. My roommates patted my shoulders as if to reassure me. I had learned that May was a very popular girl amongst the male and female population of the school. But she always turned them away. Would I even have a chance? She get sought after on a daily bases, and I don't want her to think I am a stalker or anything but I would have really like to talk to her some more…

Silver tapped my shoulder and pointed over to the left. A few lockers over was May. My heart skipped a beat. She was putting her backpack in her locker. I could see on the door there was different colors of roses, but mostly red. There was pokemon on there too. There was a Torchic, Skitty, Beautifly and a few other pokemon stickers I couldn't see. I decided on walking over to try to sooth things over, but quickly rethought it as I saw a boy with white hair and golden eyes walk over to her.

He was talking to her so casually, but his face was slightly pink. It was obvious he has something short of a crush for her. I swallowed my heart that ended up in my throat. I turned back to my locker, feeling the gaze of my friend's eyes on my back. They're stares felt more like worry. I looked at them and shook my head as I walked to our assigned homeroom.

The teacher asked us to wait outside the room while he got the class settled so we could come in. I noticed through the small window that the girls from the maid café, including May were in the classroom…May was in my homeroom.

I turned to see Paul looking at his mp3 before he turned it off. He looked into the room without interest until I noticed his eyes catch on something. I look in to see what caught his eye. It was the girl from the maid café, with long blue hair and cobalt eyes. She was shorter than the rest of the girls, clearly she was attractive but I still felt my heart flutter when I saw May smile. I then noticed from the corner of my eyes that Silver was messing with his locket he got from his late mother as he looked into the room. He would never admit this but when he was nervous or embarrassed he would play with it. I noticed his eyes were caught on something as well as he opened and closed the locket. I was kind of curious now as to what would make him so nervous. I looked in the direction of his sight. There was the other of three maids from the café, but it wasn't the one with blue hair or May. It was the dark brown hair girl with hazel bluish green eyes. I looked at Silver, his eyes stayed on her same with Paul's eyes on the blue haired girl. When the teacher called the class together, everyone went to their seats. But the three girls weren't seating together. Was there assigned seats?

The teacher said a few words and motioned for us to enter. Paul led the way followed by Silver and then me. The girls of the class giggled and gasped, well all the girl except the three girls who has our attention.

"Please introduce yourselves." The teacher said.

"Paul Shinji…16 ½ soon to be 17 in September." Paul said with a grunt at the beginning.

"Silver Shinji…16 ½ soon to be 17 in November." Silver said ignoring the curious stares as he still messed with his locket.

"Andrew Shuu…17…but call me Drew." I said clearly despite my jitters.

"Every good. Now for our class's reps! Dawn, Lyra, May could you three show these young men where they would be seated." The teacher said.

Wait, three class reps? And one of them is May?

I noticed that the blue haired girl got up and walked over same with the hazel eyed girl. The blue haired girl stopped in front of Paul, while the hazel eyed girl stopped in front of Silver. My two roommates were obviously stiff now. I looked in front of me and I saw May. The three girls looked at each other and pulled out a clipboard each.

"Okay Silver, since you are assigned to my area, the only seat that is available is to the left of me. Is that okay with you?" she looked at him. He wanted to speak but instead he nodded. She smiled. "I'm Lyra by the way; it's nice to meet you." And she led him back to his seat.

"Paul, your seating is to the right of me, its' next to the window. Is that okay?" the blue haired girl said as she looked at a few papers on her clipboard. Paul grunted, not saying any words. "Good, the name's Dawn." She smiled and I could feel Paul stiffen even more as he followed her to his seat.

Then there was me and May in the front of the class. I noticed she was still looking over her clipboard. Was there something interesting on it or that she could not find a seat for me…then she looked at me with a smile. "Drew, the only seat in the area is right behind me. It's the farthest away from the board, if you're not okay with it I can find another seat?"

"N-no it's fine…" I said, oh I hope she didn't hear me trip over my words…good it looks like she didn't notice…

She led me back to her seat and I saw my seat was directly behind hers. So far so good, nothing terrible has happened since the front gate… I sat in my seat to listen to the lecture. The lecture was one long one. After that homeroom ended and the class separated into different classes for different subjects; I looked at my schedule with my roommates. We had math next, followed by English then science. Lunch was after that, followed by P.E. and then we had a free period and then our electives. I had art. Paul had technology. While Silver had instrumental music, he was very skilled on a guitar. The three of us choose an elective in hopes of improving our skills in the area.

The day went on and I noticed, and I am sure Paul and Silver did too, that we didn't have any other classes with those popular girls. So far we only had homeroom with them; right now it was free period. I was sitting on the roof of the school with Paul and Silver doing their homework from math. I had already finished my homework so I was looking at the clouds in the sky.

After maybe 10 minutes my roommates, finally got done with the last of their homework. We still had maybe 15 more minutes before we had to go to our electives. We sat in silence; maybe even fell asleep until the bell rang. Once it rang the first time we all jumped and hurried to our next class. I said my good bye to Paul and Silver as they entered their classes; their classes were next door to each other. Mine was a few doors down.

Once I entered the class room I saw Dawn, the girl Paul had an eye for. She was sketching in her drawing pad. I sat down in the back of the class and took out my own sketch pad. I started to sketch an image of May without thinking of what I wanted to draw. I was almost done when I didn't even notice Dawn coming over until she cleared her throat. I quickly covered my sketch with the cover and looked at her. "Yes?"

"I need to see what you're working on for the sketchbook assignment." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

Her brow rose a bit. "I am the assistant in this class, so I check the art work during the sketchbook assignments. Now if you please show me what you have been working on during this class period…"

I had to swallow my fear and I opened my sketch pad to the first page which was where I was working on a sketch of May. The girl, Dawn, smiled.

"It is very well done; if you were to color it I am sure it would be even better. It's an A. Now I must ask; when did you get a good enough look at my friend to draw this well? Or is it…that you are one of those admires?" she looked at her clipboard as she wrote down my grade.

"Um…I-I didn't…I mean…" crap my jitters are coming back. And today was going so well…

Dawn laughed a bit. "So you're the shy type? Strange really when May told us about you me and Lyra thought you were 'that' type." She smiled with a small amount of sorrow in her smile.

"That type?" I asked a little confused.

"Just the type to do a rescue in order to gain a favor over every other admire; but I now know, you're just extremely shy when it comes to the girl you like." Dawn smiled brightly as I turned a shade of red. She went on to check other students work and I look at the sketch I made of May. I noticed that it was very well done and I even put a heart around her. I flushed even more. Curse my mind for drawing without my full attention. Now May's friend Dawn knew! Just great!

After the class was over and the bell rung; I quickly went to my dorm, not waiting for my roommates. I quickly went into my bathroom and sat in my closet. I heard my roommates enter, calling out for me. They entered my closet and saw me huddling in the corner.

"Were you turned down?" Silver asked.

I shook my head.

"Did she say yes?" Paul asked.

I shook my head again.

"Then what happened?" Silver asked.

"Dawn found out…she is most likely going to tell her…" I hanged my head, every time I get found out about something I want to keep a secret I hide in my closet. Stupid right, but it makes me feel better…

Paul growled at the thought of someone making his friends suffer, even if it was someone he was interested in. Silver patted my head. "Not all girls gossip over secrets and from what I learned in my elective class May might actually like you back…"

My eyes shot up and looked at Silver. He smiled a bit. May was in his instrumental music class? She might like me back?

Today was the first day of school…and I have developed a crush on one of the most popular girl in the school and she possibly has a crush on me as well?!

**I know Drew is a little, or a lot, OCed but I need him to be for later chapters…**

**Another shout out to my bestie! For putting up with rants on perversion and random crap! X3**

**Another shout out to my kitties! Ash and Koneko! They really love me! So much so, that I had to edit this several times to fix the errors that they caused! XD I love you! **


	6. Chapter 6

No. 5 Coma

**Heh, Eriki, you might think you are doing nothing to help with this story, but believe me when I say, you are more help than you know! XD**

**Okay now this chapter might be a 2 part-er! X3**

**Disclaimer: I own thing but the plot!**

May's POV:

I smiled as I remembered the talk I had with Silver in instrumental music class…

_I was sitting in my chair tuning my guitar. When I noticed Silver walk in, I guess I shouldn't give my hopes to having another class with Drew. I played a few strings to see if I tuned it properly. Yup, perfectly tuned. I noticed Silver sit in the back of the class with his black guitar on his back. He was taking out a piece of paper and started to write. The teacher was absent today so I was put in charge of the class. I stood in front and called the group to order. Silver looked up._

"_Since the teacher isn't here on the first day of school, and I am put in charge for the period. I think something really easy should start the semester off. I want a short song with lyrics of your own creativity. It could be a love song for a lover, a song of going to war, a sad song of losing someone you love; but make to were it is easy to read and you have to have music to play with it. Sound good?" I said as I wrote on the board the possible types of genres I was looking for._

_The class agreed and began to write out their songs. Since I was, so called, teaching this class I didn't need to do the work, but I still wrote out a song to be played on the guitar. I finished rather quickly. My song was simple. I went around the class to see who might need help. I noticed that most of the student; male 'human' population were doing a battle type song, while the female 'human' population were doing a love song. My song was a mix of a battle and love. I looked over to see Silver still writing, so I went over to him. I looked at his work; he didn't notice me over his shoulder. The title was called: Long lost mother. I played the music notes I saw in my mind, it was rather sad. I read the lyrics a bit. I noticed it was about a mother who died during child birth._

_I saw where he was struggling, the ending. There were lyrics at the end, but the note didn't sound right in my mind. Clearly he was trying to find a right note for that spot. I pointed at the note where he messed up. "Change that to a flat…" he jumped and looked at me and I could tell he was playing the notes in his mind with the flat. He then nodded and changed it, finally he was finished. I looked around; the students were still working but not struggling. So I sat in the seat next to Silver. "You know I saw you watching Lyra…"_

_He began to play with his locket like he did in homeroom. It was clear to me, that he didn't realize that he was doing it; his face a small shade of pink when I mentioned Lyra. "I don't know if you truly like her, but we work today at the same café you saw us at last week. If you want you and your friends can come in during our special dinner hour at 7. Lyra is the one cooking the meals for the special this week…"_

_He smiled a bit and nodded, still not talking but then. "May, what do you think of Drew?" he asked._

_My eyes widen a bit but I smiled. "He is kind, kinder than most boys I met. I don't know much about him to add to that seeing as it was the first day of school and we only have one class with each other…I didn't see him at lunch, I would have liked to have eaten with him…" I said._

"_We mostly eat on the roof, it's quieter there, and also your delinquent friends threaten to hang him in the cafeteria this morning…so he wanted to avoid it at least for today." Silver said._

"_I'm sorry about that; I will have a talk with them. Would it be too much trouble if my friends and I joined you and your friends on the roof for lunch?" I asked in a low voice, clearly if anyone heard where my friends and I sat for lunch it would not be any quieter than the cafeteria._

_Silver smiled again and nodded. "So do you like Drew?" he asked all of the sudden._

_Normally I would quickly react and deny ever liking anyone but this human… I wasn't too sure. "I don't know."_

_Silver smiled and I stood and waved at him to practice his song. I called the class to order for them to either take home the assignment to practice or perform it right now. The whole class begged to take it home to practice. Clearly they choose notes they weren't used to playing, either to make it complicate or just wanting to make it as unique to win a favor for the grade I was going to give them. Then the bell rang for the end of the day. I dismissed the class and went to pick up my guitar._

_I noticed Drew running threw the halls and so did Silver; did something happen? I felt the urge to follow Drew to find out what was wrong. But the fact that it might have to do with the delinquents from this morning came into my mind. I had to talk to them about trying to scare 'humans' I was trying to befriend…_

_Silver looked at me like he would let me know what was wrong when he knew. I smiled and waved at him as he and his friend Paul went after Drew._

I was smiled at my delinquent friends behind the school; it was after school so no one was on campus. They had a look on their faces like they felt like they were in trouble. I continued to smile at them not talking, which was driving them crazy. Finally, the senior of the group spoken "B-boss did we do something wrong?"

"Wrong? Hmm, let me think? You scared the shit out of a boy I wanted to befriend…what do you think?" I said still smiling.

"B-boss, the way he treated you this morning was not right for the strongest student in the school…it was an insult…" a female said quickly.

"It may have been an insult but did you think as too why he did it?" I said. "Did you think that he was nervous because he was new to the school and the first people he saw where gang members, and then they threatened him? Please tell me, did you or did you not use your brains like the gods gave you?"

"W-we didn't…" they all said together.

"Since you were thinking of my well being I will let this slide, but only once. If I am too see him scared out of his mind again then next time I won't be as forgiving. Got that?" I said menacingly.

"Yes ma'am!" they stood straight.

"Good, now head home, I am sure you all have homework to do…" I said softly. "And be safe, the gang members from the other schools are on the move." I said.

They smiled as they nodded. "Don't you worry boss! We will do our best to keep them away so you can work!"

I laughed and waved them a farewell. I was already late for work; Dawn and Lyra are going to be so mad. I looked at my clock, it said 8:45 PM. Crap, I am later than I realize! Time for a shortcut! I turn the corner to go down a back ally street. As I am going down I see the other gang members from the other school. Shit, this is just great; I don't have time for this! I tried to get passed them when I stopped suddenly as a glass bottle hit the wall next to me. I turned slowly and glared at the drunken students. Under-aged 'human' kids are disgusting.

The group was about five boys, clearly a mix of sophomores and seniors. They stood and came near me. It was a narrow ally so they did not have to travel far. Two younger drunk boys stood on both sides of me while the senior of the group stood in front of me. I felt the younger boys pin my arms to the wall. This was not the normal strength of humans…they weren't human…they were demons. My eyes widen, as much of a War Goddess I was, I had not gained the strength to fight off 5 demons. I was able to struggle for a while until the senior demon brought out a zapper thing. He shocked my body. I felt myself become paralyzed slide down to the ground.

While my body could not move, my brain was fully functional. I was screaming in my mind for the help I knew would never come. I could see the demon removing my shorts and underwear. I could feel him testing my legs with his teeth. I tried again to move away. If he raped me, he would find out what I was and then kill me. I had to get away. He growled and zapped my body again. Whatever will power I had to retreat was gone now, and I wished for a painless death…

I closed my eyes and tried to force my mind into a coma. Right before I entered the coma-like state I heard a familiar voice. But I had entered the coma.

**Next chapter, will May be raped or is that voice her savior? Or even will she wake from this coma she put herself into? **

**Spoiler information: "What do you mean you're not human?"**


	7. Chapter 7

No. 6 The War Phoenix

**I have decided that…I really do like dogs…not just cats…I must put my trauma behind me and move on…:3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

Drew's POV:

I heard that May was late but this is really late…I was sitting in the café with Paul and Silver. May's friends seemed worried that she had not shown up yet. Then a strange feeling was sent down my spine, a chill. I stood up and ran out the door, leaving my friends to watch me leave. Something told me that this 'chill' was saying something is not right. I ran down the street, a few blocks over when I saw a all too familiar brunette laying in the street ally.

I saw her being zapped with a taser gun. Her body shook violently, her mouth opened to scream but no sound came out. Then I saw a tear fall out of her sapphire blue eyes as they closed and didn't reopen. Fear, anger, frustration, sadness; all of these emotions filled my heart. I ran into the ally and knocked the younger boys out cold with a single swing. I looked at the older male, he was smirking.

A pair of bat wings appeared on his back. Wait bat wings? What the hell?

He flew up into the night sky and disappeared. I looked back at the underlings he left, they slowly turned into ash. I didn't really understand but I had to get May back to the café where it was more or less safe. I carefully picked her up, her head fell back, limp as her arms and legs. Even more fear filled my heart. Was I too late? No I could see her breathing, even if it was very little.

I hurried to the café, ignoring the stares from bystanders. I was carrying her bridal style. I carefully pushed open the cafés doors with my back; the café manager was right in front of us. She was about to move the sign to say closed. I looked around and saw Paul and Silver still in there seats. Dawn and Lyra gasped and dropped the glass of water on the floor and ran over to me and the limp May in my arms. Paul and Silver followed them.

The manager took us to the back of the café where the employees rest during breaks. I gently set May on the couch. The manager left to call the hospital. Dawn and Lyra tried to wake May. I sat on the foot of the couch not sure what I could do. Dawn started to cry once Lyra checked the pulse and shook her head. No way…May wasn't…she couldn't be…

Dawn began to shake May's limp body trying to wake her. Paul pulled her away and Dawn turned and crying into his chest. Lyra held her arms close to her, Silver gently put his arms around her shoulders and she turned and gently hugged him, not wanting to look at May's limp body. I looked at May, somehow I knew…she wasn't dead…I could feel a warmth coming from her. There was something telling my heart that she was alive.

Then the doctors came in, they rushed us out of the room and did what they could to see if May was truly dead.

Over an hour passed. The girls, Dawn and Lyra cried themselves to sleep in the arms of Paul and Silver. Paul was trying to keep the calm girl in his arms asleep; she cried the most so she must be most tired. Silver was rubbing the girl in his arms back. Another hour had passed, when the doctor came out of the break room where May still laid limp. He shook his head. I stood up and ran into the break room. She wasn't dead! She isn't dead!

I was forced out of the room by the doctors as I saw them cover May's face with a blanket. Can't you see?! She is still alive! There is color on her face! She isn't dead!

I tried over and over again to get into that room but Paul held me back. "Drew give it a rest, she's gone…"

"No! She isn't, she is still alive!" my voice seemed to wake Dawn and Lyra, but I didn't care I continued to try to get into the room. "Move it Paul! May is not dead! I know she isn't!" Paul growled a punched me in the stomach, trying to knock me out.

But I refused to go under, not while May was classified as dead! I stumbled back a bit and was about to swing at Paul, when something caught my hand. I struggled to free myself; I turn to see Lyra using on hand to hold me there.

Silver was a little shocked to see her with such strength, but he kept his questions to himself at the moment.

"You said, you know she isn't dead…how do you know?" Lyra asked, her eyes were still red and puffy from crying.

"I can tell, I can feel the warmth coming from her. I can hear her heart beat! She is not dead!" I said as I tried to get my arm from Lyra's hand.

Lyra looked at Dawn. "The War Phoenix…" Was all Lyra said to Dawn and she nodded. Lyra let go of my hand and I fell forward a bit. "Drew, go wake up May, if you can…" she said it as if it was a test.

"What's going on, May is dead, and the last time I checked you can't wake up someone who was dead…" Paul asked as I went into the room. Paul and Silver followed as Dawn and Lyra stood at the doorway.

I wasn't so sure on how to wake her, all I knew is that she wasn't dead… I removed the blanket and took her hand, and whispered in her ear. "Please, May, wake up…"

The room was silent. When the heart monitor that was attached to May, suddenly started to beep with a rapid heart beat; then it slowly slowed down to a normal one. May turned her head and looked around; the first thing she looked at was my face. Her hand still in mine, she took it and touched my cheek. "I knew you would wake me, my phoenix…" she sighed with a smile.

The doctors had run back in when they heard the heart monitor. They did some checks on May, to see if this was anything but a miracle. They said they did everything they could to save her heart beat but nothing worked but after leaving her with the people she loved she came back to life? Wrong! I kept saying this, she was never dead!

The manager called a cab to take us back to our dorm. Dawn and Lyra were waiting by the door, dressed in their street attire. Paul and Silver were waiting with them. I was helping May to the door, as much as she didn't want the help. She kept saying she was fine, but I was too worried about her strength in her body to let her go out of my arms. We got into the cab; Paul was the first to speak.

"Okay spill, what was that?" he said.

The girls looked at each other before looking at us. "Come to our dorm over the weekend, and we will explain."

**May was not dead! YEY! X3**

**Anyway, now that the guys noticed that something was up, are the girls really going to tell them what happened? And a war phoenix = Drew? Then what about the Paul and Silver? X3**


	8. Chapter 8

No. 7 the Week before the Truth

**As you can see I am very bored…well at least I have my bestie to talk to when I have writers block and crud like that x3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

Tuesday:

Paul's POV:

I was watching Dawn, trying to see if she needed any help with carrying the boxes. It was after school. She had gotten all the boxes out into the hall but she still needed to get them to the teacher's lounge. Why don't see just get one of her admires to help her? Why did she ask me to stay after with her…just yesterday her friend, May, was almost classified as dead…so was she looking for someone to stay with her to keep her safe?

I continued to watch her…she had gotten all the smaller boxes to the lounge, but the last box was very big and must be heavy. I watched her look at, as if calculating how to move it. It was clearly frustrating her. I could feel a smile appear on my face as she had a look of confusion. She then sighed and kicked the box, ever so slightly, and it moved almost a foot away. She looked at me as if to say 'watch carefully'. So I did, she moved the box with ease. So she was stronger than I thought…but why make me stay behind after school? Then she came over after she was done and handed me a box of Shu Cream Puffs, or in other words Cream puffs and ran away. Sometimes I didn't understand her…

Wednesday:

Silver's POV:

Today was a half day and so I was waiting in front of the school for my roommates. I saw Lyra walking towards me with a smile on her face. She stopped in front of me and handed me a box. It was a bright red box with a ribbon on it with a card. I looked at her as she walked away towards the girls' dorm. I opened the card. It was a picture of a flame and a few hearts. I opened the box and saw that it was Strawberry Daifuku. I look at it carefully. It was homemade. I quickly look at Lyra's retreating figure. I didn't think any one knew about my tastes for strawberry Daifuku…I took one and tried it. It was better than the store bought kind. Even then, I couldn't find a store that sold them… I smiled as I continued to eat them.

Thursday:

Drew's POV:

I was supposed to meet with May in the library for lunch. She said she had something for me. I entered the library to see that May was there with a 3 tier box lunch set. But before she could see me a boy with black hair and blue eyes came up. I was just about to turn to leave, I didn't know why, but I am not fond of seeing her with others who are trying to win favors. I was going to leave but something kept me there. A little voice in my mind said: don't misunderstand…May wont do that do you… But what did the voice mean when it said that? I stood there and saw that the boy handed May a box and a card. After she took it he ran, clearly giddy now. I walked over and she set the box and card on the table. I watched her open the box and inside was three bamboo skewers of Mitarashi Kushi Dango. I noticed she smiled but frown. Clearly something about it was bothering her. "May? Is something wrong with the dango?"

"No it's just being given something I love by someone I don't love; well it makes it sit poorly in my stomach…" She said as she ate it slowly.

I found out that she wanted to eat lunch with me, just the two of us. I could feel my heart jumping for joy.

Thursday Night:

Drew's POV: (again)

I had spent all night learning and trying to make Mitarashi Kushi Dango. Paul and Silver were there in the kitchen with making something as well…Silver was trying to make a Kuri Manju dessert, while Paul was trying to make a strawberry Kasutera Cake. Neither one of us would say why we were making them. But when Paul started to decorate the Kasutera Cake in blue icing and making it look like a Piplup, I started to wonder if it was for Dawn. As my dango was cooking I noticed Silver was making the Kuri Manju look like a Cyndaquil. I took a moment to think as to what to shape the dango in…I decided on a Torchic. As our creations cooled we slept still not telling each other who they were for…

Friday Morning:

Sliver's POV:

I was the first to wake up and I went to the school with the manju. I noticed that Lyra was sitting under her favorite tree reading a book on musical instruments. I swallowed hard and walked over. When she looked up, curious to see who was blocking her light, she smiled when she saw me. Well that was a good sign… I took out that manju I carefully made and boxed and handed it to her, wordlessly. She took it and opened the box that had a red exterior and a black ribbon. Okay I'd admit, the ribbon was poorly done…but she didn't seem to mind. When she saw what was inside she smiled and took a bite. The look on her face, was it joy…was it distaste? I didn't try it before I gave it to her…fuck! What if it tastes bad! She looked at me for a second and continued to eat it. It…didn't look like she hated it…so it must have tasted at least okay…that's good…

At least that's what I thought when I sat down next to her. She stopped eating and kissed my cheek. I blushed brightly and looked at the ground under my shoes. She laughed a little, it sounded musical.

Friday Afternoon: (lunch)

Drew's POV:

I was sitting in the library with May, who was reading a book on how to make Japanese Sweets. I looked into my backpack and saw the carefully wrapped of Dango. The voice in my heart spoke again: you worked hard on it, so she is bond to accept it; after all its' from you…

I carefully took out the box. "U-um, May…I know yesterday you said that wished to have these from someone you love…but I just wanted to give these to y-you…if you would accept them…"

May looked at the box and then at me. She…blushed a bit and smiled. "Of course I would accept them."

I sighed with a little relieve as I handed her the box. She carefully opened it and saw the shape and I blushed and look one of the skewers and tried the dango. I could feel my heart stopping as I watched her face.

Her eyes widen and she smiled as she continued to eat them with a small blush on her face. Once she finished she looked at me and leaned in close and kissed my forehead. I felt my face heat up as the bell rang to mark the end of lunch.

Friday after School:

Paul's POV:

I managed to find Dawn on the roof. She was sketching the sun set in front of her. I looked at the box of Kasutera Cake that I made. What if she didn't care for it…well then I am fucked. I noticed she saw me and started to walk over. I quickly hid the box behind my back, placing a scowl on my face. She looked at me with an innocent stare and smile. I sighed threw my nose trying to keep the blush off my face as I handed her the box. She had a look of shock on her face but she smiled and took the box and opened it. She gasped and smiled even more when she saw the shape. She took a bite. I held my breath; my heart was racing against my will. She smiled happily at the taste as she finished it. Then I was taken by surprise by her kissing my bottom left jaw. My scowl didn't stay on my face and the blush refused to be suppressed any longer.

Friday Night:

No one's POV:

The guys got to their dorm around 6 PM. They collapsed on their bed. For some reason they felt like they had just ran a marathon. Silver's, Drew's and Paul's mind were thinking about the kisses they received, when they remembered that tomorrow the girls are going to explain what had happened on Monday….Now they just had to sleep for the next day, but their minds kept replying the scenes of each of their kisses, until they fell asleep dreaming about the girls they cared for…

**Well, the girls made treats for the guys and they returned it will a wonderful sweet treat and even got a kiss! X3**

**The next chapter is something that I will have to actually think… x3 you'll see why! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

No. 8 Secrets

**A boring chapter I have to do to increase the story line before I do some specials :T**

**My bestie Eriki, she made me think of several sweets just by saying she was going to get something sweet to eat…I love sweets, I have like a major sweet tooth! And not a cavity for over 3 years! Take that Dentist People! XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot!**

Lyra's POV:

I was watching Dawn sleep peacefully, after what had happened with Conway, she seemed to be at ease now that she has found herself a crush. I turned to look at May. She was under her covers but sitting up on her bed, reading a book on her heritage…the war phoenix. I was shocked to learn that she didn't have to go out to find him, but he found her. So I was happy he found her when she needed him the most. But he appeared in the form of a human…why? Was it because his heart was devoured by a human? Is Drew a descendant of that human from long time past?

May turned a page of her book, Dawn continued to dream happily, and I was left to my thoughts of Silver… was he part of my heritage; The Book of Knowledge? Once a human read the book and it was absorbed into his soul. My poor book…if Silver was a descendant of that human, then he too would have found me instead of me looking for him.

But what of Paul, was he of Dawn's heritage; The Heart Harp? Did it hide somewhere in his soul? From what I read in Dawn's heritage, the Heart Harp was taken by a woman to try to get her mother to come after her to try and retrieve it. In the end it was broken and the glass shards entered the woman's heart, it was said that it would be passed down to child after child in their hearts, cold and distance would be their personalities until they were warmed by the touch of its master.

May's War Phoenix, Dawn's Heart Harp, and my Book of Knowledge…we were suppose to search for them once we knew more about the human nature, so we could retrieve them. But they might have found us instead. But why would they take the form of a human male.

As the sun rose higher, I looked at the calendar on the wall. This year's school was going by a little too quickly for my tastes. I was getting close to fall break…then after that is winter break…then it's the Valentine weekend…then the White day weekend…followed by spring break and then summer vacation…I sighed as I saw Dawn slowly get up and May putting bookmarks in the book so she could use it to explain the situation better to the guys we have a crush on. It was clear to me and Dawn that Drew has a crush on May, she just doesn't realize it. And I know Paul has a thing for Dawn, she knows this but he doesn't want to admit it. As for Silver, I think he was interesting from the beginning, and before I knew I developed this far. Silver…is well I am not sure on how he truly feels about me…well after today we will find out if they are worth our time…

Dawn took a shower for about an hour, before she got out too get dressed. She came out in a fall dress that stopped at her knees. It was a purple color with a pink ribbon under her bust. Her hair was done up in a ponytail.

May took a shower next, for about thirty minutes. When she came out he was dressed in a peach form fitting shirt and white skirt with peach designs on it. Her hair was in it usual style.

I took a shower next, for about fifteen minutes. I came out dressed in a red fall dress that went to my thighs. It flared out from there to my knees. I let my hair down from its normal ponytails.

Now we had to wait to see if the guys really came. After ten minutes there was a knock on our door. Dawn went to the door and answered it. It was Paul, Drew, and Silver. They entered and Dawn closed the door behind them and went to her bed and sat on it. They guy took a chair from the desks near the wall. Little did they know, Paul had Dawn's chair. Silver had mine. And Drew had May's.

"Okay, now explain what had happened on Monday… May was dead; Drew brought her back to life…" Paul said.

"First we will tell you a little about ourselves…I, we are the Daughters of Gods. Sent here to the mortal realm to learn about the human nature and to find out heritage; I am the descendant of the Goddess of Love, my mother is Venus, May is the descendant of the Goddess of War, her mother was Bellona, and Lyra is the descendant of the Goddess of Wisdom, her mother is Minerva. Do you understand so far?" I said.

"Those are all Roman goddess correct?" Drew asked.

"Yes." Dawn said.

"Then when you said something about a war bird in the café, what did you mean?" Drew asked.

This time May spoke. "Drew, you are part of my heritage…the War Phoenix; that was taken from my home."

"Um…are you saying that I am a bird?"

"Not completely, you have the heart of my dearest friend who was killed by a human. That human ate Blair's heart. That human wished to be able to live with my mother in her land, but that human…will be reborn after every time he dies, since he has my dearest friends' heart within him now, he will never know death…Drew because you were able to wake me from my coma state, that means you're my War Phoenix, as well as the human who took him from my home. Because you were able to wake me which is a feat only done by the heart of my dearest friend…I am glad to have found you…no…you found me…" she smiled at Drew who blushed a bit.

"You said you have to find your heritage…does that include you and Dawn?" Silver asked.

Dawn smiled and I nodded.

Dawn spoke. "I have to find my Heart Harp…its glass shards are imbedded into a human who a child to the woman who stolen it from my mother. The glass shards will heal and return to the shape of the harp once I touch the heart of the human who has it."

Paul looked like he wasn't too thrilled on any fact of Dawn 'touching' any ones heart…

"And as for me, I would like to find my Book of Knowledge…it's a scroll in the brain of a human male, passed down to child to child. The book should have never been read by a human…over the course of the years of it being gone I could tell that my book has been threw some hardships. Its knowledge is not something that should be used by a human so carelessly. It would end there life and disappear until another one is put together." I said.

"Then why not put another one together?" Silver asked.

"Because if two books of knowledge exists at the same time, they would burst into flames, fighting each other until the strongest flame would win either the wiser scroll or the scroll of modern knowledge…"

Now we wait, to see if they believe us…

A few moments had passed. Drew spoke. "Alright, I believe you."

Paul nodded and Silver smiled.

The girls and I released the breath we had been holding. "You mustn't tell anyone about who we are or about Drew's ability…"

"My ability?" he asked.

"Drew, I will help you regain your skills as a phoenix…okay?" May smiled.

He thought about it and smiled back.

Well it ended well, now we have to wait and see what happens next…

**Next chapter is going to skip all the way from August to December! XD mainly because tomorrow is Chirstmas!**


	10. Chapter 10

No. 9 Dancing, Games…and Kisses?

**Well Christmas is tomorrow, so I decided to make this a chapter for that x3 To those who wish to know something about this chapter: THIS HAS LEMON IN IT!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but PLOT!**

May's POV:

The first three months went by so fast! It was already December! On top of that my friends, Dawn and Lyra, and I were pulled into the Student Councils office. This isn't going to end well… we sat down in the seats they gave us, which were actually lovely seats, cushioned or imbedded with platinum and silver.

The president spoke. "Now May, Lyra, Dawn…this year we are throwing a Christmas Ball, with games, dancing, food and drinks…does that sound okay so far?" he said.

"It sounds fun." Dawn said carefully.

"But we have a problem…we need prizes for the games…" the vice-president said.

"So, go out and buy prizes, the school can pay for it…" I said.

"Here is the thing, you three are the prizes. There will be three winners and each winner decides one which of the prizes he or she wants. Be it a dance with you, a kiss, a chat, or a night alone with you." The president said.

The moments ticked by, as the words worked in our heads. "Hell NO!" we all said together and stormed out of the office and went to our dorm.

The guys were waiting by the door of our dorm and went they saw us; they could tell we were not happy. Way to ruin our winter break! Stupid Council! We went into our dorm, pulling the guys with us.

"What's up?" Silver asked.

"The student council wants us to be the prizes for the winter ball!" I shouted, my more chaotic side was showing. Drew thought about it. "Three prizes, means three winners…"

I looked at Drew.

"Then we just have to win, simple." I could feel my face heat up, either from embarrassment or anger, I didn't know anymore.

I looked at Paul and Silver, they smiled and nodded. I looked at Dawn and Lyra. They too had bright red faces. We all thought about it and then Lyra spoke. "No, we will not be handed out to be 'played' with. If you don't win, then we will mostly liking be…" the thought of last year's ball entered our minds and we shivered and held our arms close to ourselves.

The guys frowned, as much as they would have liked to win, we were not going to go to the ball to be put on a shelf to be won.

A few days later: (night of the Winter Ball)

No one's POV:

"You have the dresses?" a male said.

"You have the rope?" a female said.

The group of females smirked as they held up the items.

They smiled in the darkness and went to the dorm call Queen's Lap. Which was Lyra's, Dawn's and May's dorm. They were lying on their beds trying to sleep, when they felt something hit them over there heads.

When Dawn awoke she was tied to a chair in a blue ball gown, she was dressed all pretty. She looked to her left and saw May trying to get out of the bondage, she too was in a blue ball gown and prettied up, but because of the position she was in, she was having a hard time getting out. Dawn looked to her right, Lyra sat there glaring at whatever was in front of them, and she was also in the blue gown and dressed up plus bandaged to her chair. Dawn looked in front of her and saw a bright red curtain. She could hear voices. Then she heard the student council talk.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to this years Winter Ball! There will be games and dancing as well as food and drinks! But to let everyone know we have even better prizes than last year! You all know of the three hottest girls of the school correct?!"

The student body cheered.

"Well they declined on being the prizes but fear not! For we have them here to be won! You may request one thing from the prize, be it a room for the night, a kiss, a date for the New Year, anything you heart desires! They have to comply!"

The audience cheered even more when the curtain opened and the girls saw the entire school student body, even some teachers in the crowd!

The girls tried again to get out of the bondages but no good. As the games began the girls looked around to see if the guys were going to try to win them as prizes, but in the crowd this big the only way to even tell some apart was by their hair color. Dawn spotted Paul by his plum purple hair. Lyra spotted Silver with his red hair…but May still didn't spot Drew in the crowd…May knew if he didn't win her, then someone else would and they would certainly ask for a whole night alone…she did not want to experience another almost rape.

As the night went on Drew so far hasn't showed. While Paul and Silver were winning in every game, but May noticed that Brendan Birch was trying to win as well….as much as a friend he was, she didn't want to think of what he might want…

The game part of the night was almost over, Paul and Silver had won everything needed to get a prize from Dawn and Lyra. But May was watching trying to find Drew hoping he would help her like he did when she entered the coma. But the night of games was over and Brendan Birch won enough points to end up with May. The male winners walked up to the prizes they wanted. Paul asked for a night with Dawn in a restaurant, a date if you will. While Silver also wanted a night with Lyra, but in the Midnight Park, another date; May waited for Brendan Birch to make his request. He requested only soft enough for May to hear… "May will you sleep with me?" May looked at the student council.

They smiled sadly, they did say that any request would be full filled…but May was positive that she didn't want to lose her virginity to a human. But she had to admit defeat, she sorrowfully nodded her head. A tear escaped her eye.

During the dancing of the winter ball, May was led to the back into the private quarters where she was supposed to be…with Brendan…

Brendan removed his shirt and moved his hand to the zipper of May's dress. As the dress slowly fell off her shoulders revealing her blue and white bra, she could see Brendan staring as he touched her breasts. May gasped as his hand went under the bra cup. His hands were cold. He removed his hand from May's breast and pulled off her dress the rest of the way. Her matching blue and white underwear was low cut so Brendan could tell she was not used to people looking at her in her underwear, since she tried to cover herself as much as she could.

May didn't know what to do, her mother and father would be most unhappy if she was to lose her virginity to a human, but they would also be unhappy if she killed him to protect herself. May saw him remove his pants and underwear, then he unhooked May's bra and his hand trailed down to her underwear. May saw he was becoming hasty, even though she saw he was already at his limit. So that means no foreplay, just straight rape…

May felt him lower her to the couch like bed, as he completely pulled off her last bit of clothes. His eyes were exploring her body as his hand raised her legs to open up. May closed her eyes tightly hoping once more that someone, anyone who could stop this. She thought rather quickly of Drew, would he be happy she had sex with Brendan, would he be upset and leave her, after he had finally found her not three months ago? Would he…forgive her? Then she quickly pushed Brendan away.

She realized that if she was going to lose her virginity, it was to be with one she loved with all her heart. Brendan did not like her resistance and tried to force her back down onto the bed. May wanted to scream but Brendan put his mouth on hers muffling the noise plus the sound of the music in the ballroom muffled the noise as well. May tried to use her strength of her heritage to get him off her, but he had an equal strength…he wasn't a demon, no…he was of a god's descend like her…but she still didn't want to have sex with him, and like all arrogant gods they rape the pretty girls like in the olden days.

May tried to free herself even more when she felt his member touch her thigh. She screamed again into his mouth. Just then the window in the room opened and someone came through, with wings. Was it a demon? The wings were like fire as they flapped. Brendan moved away quickly. And the being with the fiery wings took May and flew out the window. Not caring to grab her clothes. It carried her to her dorm room and went inside through the window. It set her down on her bed. May clung to the being that saved her, not caring that she was still naked and cold.

May smelled a familiar scent, a scent of roses and honey. She looked up at her savior, she saw in the moonlight, green hair and green eyes. The wings of fiery red warm feathers wrapped around May's cold naked body as she cried into his chest again.

Drew blushed as he felt her body, naked, extremely close to his. If he wanted he would do the same that demigod did to her, but right now she trusted him to protect her…so he wanted to keep his desire to himself and keep her warm. Once she was calm enough to let him go, she looked at him, still holding him. She noticed that he was looking at the ceiling with a blush on his face. And then she felt it, his lower area was having a hard-on and poked her own lower area. She blushed.

Drew wanted too much to try what that demigod was going to do, but he had to think about what May wanted. If she wanted to lose her virginity, then she would have lost it by now. Was she waiting for someone in particular? He found himself wishing he was who she was waiting for. He slowly looked down at her, she was looking up at him with her large sapphire eyes, and her skin was pale as snow and so clear that it shined in the light…before he could stop himself; he leaned down and connected their lips. He gasped a bit as he felt her kiss him back. He felt himself move her to the bed, her bed.

He leaned over top of her as he tried to deep the kiss. She gladly opened her mouth for him to enter. He moved his tongue into her mouth, gently caressing her own. He broke the kiss for air. He was panting and so was May, she looked at him with either love or lust in her eyes, he wasn't sure, but he wanted her…so badly right now. "Is…this okay?" he asked.

May nodded, her breath still not caught up with her. She moved her hands to his button up shirt and began to undo it. Drew blushed as he wiggled out of his shirt. He felt May go for his belt. He shivered as he felt the crisp cold winter air wrap around his lower area once she got it off him. He looked at May with love in his eyes and May looked back with a stronger emotion, she had a stronger love in her eyes, the sight of first true love.

Drew tested his member against her lower area; she shifted a bit, before he pushed in slowly. May gasped loudly as she felt his warm, thick, and hard member move inside her. He started to move slowly, trying to get her used to the movement. After a few moments she whispered in his ear for a faster pace, which he moved in. She groaned loudly as he pushed harder and faster into her core. Then his member touched a certain spot inside her. May threw her head back and gasped loudly as Drew smiled softly and pulled almost all the way out and pushed roughly in, ramming into that sensitive spot, causing May release in her own way. Drew felt the area around his member tighten even more. Plus May's orgasm had cut the last strand of his resistance. He shot his hot sticky seed into May's core, clearly hitting the sensitive spot again and May moan really loudly.

Drew felt his member soften as he pulled out. May grimaced a bit in pain as it was removed from her core. Drew collapsed over top of May. May was out cold for at least a few minutes, before she came around again. Drew was next to her, on her bed, now fully dressed. May blushed when she realized what she just did. She got out of the bed and put on her underwear and nightgown and curled up back in bed, next to Drew. He petted May's hair gently. "May…would you be my girlfriend?" he asked almost a little timidly.

"I think it's a little too late to be asking that, but yes…" she sighed happily as she lay on his chest. He pulled the covers over top of himself and his new Girlfriend.

Next chapter will take place on New Year's x3


	11. Chapter 11

No. 10 New year, new love

**Happy Holidays! It's the afternoon of Christmas Eve! Less than 12 more hours till Christmas! I wish it was a white Christmas, like when I was a child in Virginia…then we had a higher possibility for snow…I love the snow…**

**To my bestie, Eriki, for doing nothing but talking to me until 4AM, and then making me sleep! Thank you for your wonderful friendship!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Three Days later:

Dawn's POV:

I was looking around the dorm for May…She hasn't been hanging out with us for a while. Ever since the winter ball, she seems like she is hiding something. I found her in the lounge; she was wrapping a few things, in red and green wrapping paper. There were five different boxes. She was wrapping the last one, when I tapped her shoulder. She jumped a bit and tried to hide the box she was wrapping, clearly she thought the person it was for was behind her. When she saw it was me she relaxed.

"Yeah, Dawn?" she said as she went back to wrapping it.

"May, your hiding something from me and Lyra aren't you?" I said and she froze a bit, and ended up cutting her finger on the edge of the paper.

"Ouch…w-why do you say that?" she said as she took a napkin from the table with her favorite cookies, it was called Peppermint Bark.

"Well you are not in the dorm as often anymore…you spend a lot of time on the phone outside talking to someone…and…the night of the winter ball…there was a small amount of blood on your sheets…" I said carefully, if she was dating someone then Drew would be heart broken.

"Well…I am seeing someone…" she admitted.

"Who is it? Is it the boy who won the games? Brendan?" I asked.

"No, never him…it's someone who I love with all my heart…turns out he feels the same." She blushed…May was blushing…

I felt pity for Drew, it was obvious that he harbored feeling for May, but she was in love with someone else…I saw Drew walk into the lounge and I quickly went to him.

"Hey Dawn, is May here?" he asked.

"Drew I'm sorry…but I don't think May's boyfriend would like it if you were to see her on a romantic holiday such as Christmas…" I said softly. I noticed he blushed a bit and he smiled.

"Well I know him, and I think he wouldn't mind, if I was to hang out with her…" he spotted May behind me. "See ya later." And he went to her and sat down next to her.

I watched carefully, May looked around a bit, so I hid behind a pillar. I peeked at May and Drew and I saw them lip locked with a mistletoe over her head, courtesy of Drew. When they pulled apart Drew put down the mistletoe and May handed him a gift she was wrapping, the one she cut her finger on. She was blushing and he smiled and took it and went into his pocket and handed her something. But the couch was in the way so I couldn't see what it was. My brain was clicking together…Drew is May's boyfriend!

Three Days later: (New Year's)

Paul's POV:

I was thinking of I wanted to do for the New Year, when I saw Drew and May in the lounge, making out. I noticed Dawn over in the corner smiling, as she walked out of the lounge. I silently walked out of the lounge to follow her. I wanted to ask her something…

I eventually caught up with her. She was on the lake in the back of the school. It was turned into thick ice and she was skating. She was the only one there. I noticed that the school board had left skates next to the lake for the students who stayed behind for their winter break. I put some on and went out on the lake.

When I caught up with her I gently touched her sides. She gasped and started to giggle. Was she ticklish here? Hmm, that's nice to know.

She turned and saw me, she smiled and we skated together. After a while of being linked together on the ice; she sneezed. I led her back to the spot where out shoes were and as she and I took off the skates, I sneezed. She giggled, and we walked into the warm dinning hall. I made both of us some Peppermint Hot Chocolate with whipping cream on top. As I brought it over and Dawn was looking at the mini tree on each table, they had candy canes of different colors and flavors. She took one of the candy canes and opened it and licked it.

I found my eyes watching her tongue lick the sugary cane. I sat the coco in front of her and she put the sugary cane into her hot coco and mixed it. She watched it dissolve into the drink. I slowly drank my straight as I watched her. She then tried it with a smile on her face. She got done with about half when she set it down and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small box and put it in front of me. "It's late but Merry Christmas Paul…"

I continued to drink my coco as I opened it, then I choked a bit. Inside was a necklace. But it wasn't girly at all. It was black and purple with a picture of an Electivire on it. It…was handcrafted…I looked at Dawn who was hiding her eyes and half her face in her hair as she continued to drink the coco I made for her…I wish I had a gift for her but…well I could try something else…

"Dawn…" I said as I put it on, she looked at me with her blue cobalt eyes. I leaned into her personally space and lip locked our lips. She was a little shocked at first and then she kissed me back, her hands wrapped around my back as she gently laid her head on my shoulder.

Until I can get her a better gift; that will have to do…I thought as she continued to hold me close.

New Year's Night:

Silver's POV:

I was sitting with Lyra waiting for the fireworks. She was in a New Year Kimono. As we sat there in the dark, I started to grow nervous with the silence. I had to say something, but what do I say?

"Lyra?" I started.

She looked at me, her beautiful hazel bluish green eyes locked with my silver ones. I completely lost everything I wanted to say. "Yes Silver?"

I swallowed hard. "U-um, t-there is something I wanted to ask you…"

"What's that?" she smiled a small smile.

"Y-you know, u-um…d-do you like anyone in o-our school?" crap that's not what I wanted to say.

"Yes, there is someone…" she smiled brightly.

"W-would that person…b-be anyone I know?" shit, still didn't come out right…

"You do know him…" she laughed a bit.

"U-um…if the s-school knew a-about him, t-then, w-would he come to you?" damn it, I am starting to get depressed.

"I wouldn't tell anyone in the school about who I like; same with Dawn and May. The ones we like will be the only ones told. No one else is to know." She said softly.

"Is…okay for me to know?" I asked carefully. I wasn't so sure if I wanted to know though.

"Yes, after all it's you…" she said as if stating a matter of fact.

My heart skipped a beat, she liked me, a lot; but then my heart sank as I remembered her words "A-are you ashamed of me, is that why you don't want anyone to know?"

She looked at me with hurt eyes. "I'm not ashamed of you, I'm protecting you."

I looked at her slightly confused. "Protecting me?"

"If our fans found out who we were in love with, they would make their lives a terrible wreck…May has found herself a boyfriend, but she won't tell me or Dawn who it is. That was the deal we made to each other when realized how popular we were. We were to find out like everyone else." She said as she looked up at the night sky, the fireworks slowly went up into the sky and made beautiful colors.

"L-Lyra?" I said slowly. She turned away from the firework and looked at me. I leaned in slowly; her eyes were wide as I came even closer to her face. She started to blush. I took a chance and connected our lips. Her lips were a little cold, but still more or less warm. I kept it small, not wanting to push my luck, so I pulled away. I looked at the ground for while before I looked up at her. She was blushing brightly and then she smiled. Her hand pulled my neck towards her and she connected our lips again as a large firework went off.

When she let me pull away, I had to ask: "Will you be my girlfriend Lyra?" thank the gods, it came out right!

She smiled and leaned in towards me ear. "Of course, Happy New Year Silver." She said with a sweet tone. I couldn't stop myself; I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a deep and warm hug, which she gladly returned.

Next Chapter: Valentine's Day Special! XD

This type of chapter is always my favorite to do! X3 it's obvious that Lyra and May are giving their boyfriends honmei choco x3 but what about Dawn, what is she going to give to Paul? Giri choco? Also are the girls going to buy it or make it?

Following Chapter: White Day Special! X3

What will the guys give back?


End file.
